Yridian
The Yridians were a warp-capable race from the Yridian homeworld in the 24th century. They were regarded as information merchants and smugglers, and were generally considered devious and untrustworthy. ( ; ) Physiology , a Yridian male in 2165]] Yridians were humanoids who were usually bald; others had black or brown curly hair. They had wrinkled skin. They also had large rodent-like pointy ears but small eyes and noses. All Yridians had an indented ridge running across the full length of their heads and extending down their nose. Most Yridians had no thumbs, and possessed only four fingers on each hand. and , as well as and . There are two exceptions – one is Ashrock, the other is Yranac – that have other small changes, such as hair and a darker complexion. They may be a sub-species of Yridian.}} History and politics , holding one of the Rings of Paltriss]] It was not known if the Yridians had a central government. The Yridians encountered by the Federation appeared to be loosely aligned and concerned with their own interests, often serving as hired agents for other races and operating as groups or individuals. ( ) They were often unwilling to reveal information they collected without payment. Despite their reputation, the Yridians were often seen on space stations and planets within Federation space. ( ; ) However, the shady dealings of some Yridians earned them arrest warrants issued by governments such as the Klingon Empire ( ) and their trading goods were often confiscated. ( ) In an alternate timeline, the first Human encounter with this race took place during the 2160s, when explorers found notes about the Yridians in the Vulcan database. ( ) At some point before the 2360s, the Federation believed that the Yridian race had gone extinct. This disappearance was so total that it even convinced the Borg, who designate the Yridians as Species 6291, that the species was no longer in existence. However, Rudolph Ransom, a Starfleet exobiologist, discovered that there were some still alive and carried out first contact. This act directly led to his promotion to the rank of . ( ) After this point, Yridians were encountered throughout Federation space. A group of Yridians learned of the research of Dr. Richard Galen sometime prior to 2369. The Cardassian Gul Ocett purchased the information they had obtained, and the Yridians later attacked Galen's shuttle to steal further data. Their ship was destroyed by the before it could return to the Cardassians with its findings. ( ) In 2370, Starfleet caught Yridians acting as a third party, shipping weapons from the Cardassians to Bajoran extremists. ( ) A group of Yridians bought magnesite ore, stolen from a Pakled mining colony in the Kalla system, from the Duras sisters in 2370. ( ) The Yridians were known to be targets of Maquis raids in late 2370 as Starfleet put together a Yridian convoy as lure for a Maquis attack. The convoy of six ships left Deep Space 9 for the Demilitarized Zone, destined for Cardassian space, carrying a supply of isomiotic hyposprays, plasma flares, and quarantine pods. ( ) An unnamed Yridian had dealings with Elim Garak, and in 2371 Garak identified the Yridian as someone who would want him dead. ( ) Two Yridians used a gravimetric scanner to cheat on Quark's dabo table in 2373. ( ) A Yridian worked for Quark in 2373. ( ) In early 2374, during the Dominion occupation of Deep Space 9, a Yridian was seen in Quark's. ( ) Culture A Yridian called "Paltriss" created several rings, later known as the "Rings of Paltriss". They became extremely valuable and, as such, were removed from the Yridian homeworld over time. In 2370, Quark came into possession of forty-two of them. ( ) The Yridians exported several beverages to the Federation, Klingons, and Ferengi, including Yridian tea, Yridian ale, and Yridian brandy. ( ; ) The Yridian yak was also well known. ( ) Technology *Yridian starship *Yridian vessel *Yridian shuttle People * Ashrock * Yerdrin Lek * Jaglom Shrek * Paltriss * Yog * Yranac * List of unnamed Yridians Appendices Appearances * ** * ** ** ** ** ** * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** * ** Background information While known to be hailed from a world only explicitly described as the Yridian homeworld, the species might be connected to Yridia, that star's system, Yridia I, a planet in that system, or the nearby Yridia Nebula. A Yridian was briefly considered as a regular character on . (A Vision of the Future - Star Trek: Voyager, p. 177) According to the script for "Accession", the species name was pronounced as "yir-ID-ee-uhn". In the first draft script of , Szon remarked that Yridians were "a very passionate people." The species was said to hail from a planet known as "Yridian Prime". Apocrypha has previously been established as the name of their planet in the DS9 novel Hollow Men. In Star Trek Online, the Yridians are a minor non-playable race. They are currently in game as opponents in a few missions, or as crew on the player's ship. External links * * de:Yridianer es:Yridians fr:Yridien Category:Species